Intelligence
The Intelligence menu provides the player with several forms of secret information which is imperative in order to maintain the internal security of your prison. In order to unlock the intelligence tab, "Intelligence" must be researched in the bureaucracy menu, of which the Chief is responsible for. The intelligence menu provides the player with five sources of intelligence, most of which pertain to contraband. Dangers The Dangers view provides the player with a list of contraband that can be found in certain room types. If these rooms aren't secured, prisoners can easily steal certain items. For example, the workshop will contain drills, hammers, saws, screwdrivers, improvised shanks and improvised pickaxes ''that prisoners can easily help themselves to. The properties of the contraband can also be viewed via this tab. For example, a saw is a tool meaning that it can be used to dig escape tunnels. It's also made of metal and can therefore be detected by metal detectors. The Dangers view also displays the supply and demand for different contraband types which include: weapons, tools, narcotics and luxuries. Contraband trading also happens in your prisons and thus certain types of contraband can be bought for certain prices. * "$" - cheap. * "$$" - medium. * "$$$" - expensive. * "$$$$" - very expensive. The higher the demand, the higher the price. This can be viewed by hovering the mouse over the supply & demand tab. ''More about contraband and their properties can be read on the Contraband Page. '-24hrs / -7 Days' These tabs show the amount of contraband smuggled in and around your prison within their respective time frame. Hovering over a specific piece of contraband will show, in detail, its path from being picked up (and by whom) until being detected either by a metal detector, guard dog or random search. Stolen From This tab simply reveals where the contraband was taken from/how it arrived in your prison. Informants The Informants view reveals all the confidential informants in your prison and any potential prisoners that can be recruited to provide your security staff with covert information. * Current confidential informants will be circled in green with a yellow title. * Potential informants will be circled in yellow. These are usually found in solitary. A list of confidential informants will be displayed. It will show the name of your informant, their suspicion meter, coverage percentage and also the option to activate/dismiss that informant. Information view-able in this tab includes: * Prisoner reputations, (e.g. stoical, volatile, extremely deadly). * Hidden Contraband (e.g. hidden in prisoner beds, toilets, ingredient boxes). * Incoming Contraband (where contraband will be thrown in over your outermost wall). * Endangered Prisoners (prisoners targeted for death will be marked with a red crosshair). Gangs The Gangs view is where you can view all the prisoners who are affiliated to a gang community in your facility. Medium and High Risk prisoners are likely to come into your prison with affiliations to gangs. Gang members can easily be identified as their entities will be covered in a gang's respective tattoo art or via the gangs intelligence tab. There are three gang types which are identified by colour. * 'BLUE GANG - '''all gang members associated will be encircled with one or more blue rings. * '''RED GANG - '''all gang members associated will be encircled with one or more red rings. * '''GREEN GANG - '''all gang members associated will be encircled with one or more green rings. Gang Soldiers will have one circle, Gang Lieutenants will have two, and the Gang Leader will have three. The Gangs view also shows the number of prisoners in each gang, their tattoo insignia (which can be viewed by hovering your mouse over the gang of your choosing), their colour, their captured territories and amount of money made from maintaining occupation of a room and forcing other prisoners to pay. Gangs will want to capture and maintain ownership over the yards and common rooms in your prison as a means to make money, since they will not participate in reform or work programs. A captured territory will be filled with the respective gang's colour - this includes their own prison cells. The number of soldiers in a specific room will be shown in a list above. 'Guards 'in a sense, also form a gang ''in their own right. Any rooms captured by guards will be filled with the colour white. The number of guards present in a room will also be shown in the same list. Category:Tips & Tricks Category:Toolbar